Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-160554 has been known as technical literature related to a vehicle control system that performs lane change control. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-160554 discloses a vehicle control system that performs lane change control such that a vehicle automatically changes its lane and turns on and off a turning signal indicating a lane change direction during a lane change.